My Feelings For You
by Himeji Arisa
Summary: "Jangan pernah dekat denganku lagi ataupun suka!"bentaknya. "Tapi kenapa?","Kau sudah membuat aku putus dengannya!","Putus?apa yang kau maksud?".


**Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha  
Warning : Gaje,Abal,alur kecepetan,TYPO,dll**

Arisa : Konnichiwa minna-san~ Maaf ffku yg Love At First Sight aku delete mlenceng critanya  
Miku : Ohh , gtu! Bguslah jdi Kaito gak bnyak2 ma Luka  
Arisa : Yayaya ini gue msih baik mw pairing-in lu ma Kaito !  
Miku : Heheh  
Arisa : yaudah go to the story

Miku POV  
Pagi yang cerah,tampaknya Matahari sedang bahagia sekarang.. sinarnya membuatku badanku hangat dari dingin yang kurasakan sekarang.  
Jamku menunjukkan angka enam dan jarum panjang di angka dua belas..sudah jam 6 pagi ya ?  
Ok,ini saatnya aku bangun karena hari ini aku harus sekolah..  
Aku menguap sambil merentangkan tanganku,aku pun mandi dan memakai seragam.

~SKIP TIME~  
Aku sudah bersiap-siap,dan turun kebawah untuk menikmati sarapan pagi yang dibuat kaa-san untukku dan Anikiku tersayang..  
Dan sarapannya adalah sup negi kesukaanku dan anikiku..  
Saat sudah selesai makan akupun pergi ke depan pintu yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi dan aku mengucapkan..  
"Ikimashu"kataku  
"Hati-hati di jalan,Miku"ujar kaa-sanku  
Aku hanya mengangguk pelan,setelah itu aku pergi dengan mobil di perjalanan hanya hening yang kurasakan,tidak ada yang membuka benar-benar risih merasakannya,karena aku benci keheningan..aku pun membuka pembicaraan.  
"Nii-chan,kalau aku ke menginap di rumah Luka-san boleh gak?"tanyaku kepada Mikuo-niichan yang sibuk mengendarai mobil  
"Boleh saja"jawabnya singkat  
Aku hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya,lalu mencari topik pembicaraan yang lain..  
Cinta?Persahabatan?Musuh?,aku bingung mau membicarakan apa dengan Mikuo-nii bukan tipe periang sepertiku..  
"Sudah sampai"kata anikiku  
"Eh?Sudah sampai?sejak kapan?"tanyaku dengan nada bingung  
"Dari tadi kamu melamun terus sih!"jawabnya sambil mencubit pipiku  
"Ihh sakit tau !"ujarku  
"Yasudah gomen..! Sekarang kamu cepat ke sekolah nanti telat"ujarnya  
"Oke!"ujarku  
Aku pun memberi kecupan ke pipi Mikuo-nii seperti biasa,dan langsung masuk ke sekolah karena aku hanya diantar sampai depan gerbang sekolah.  
Saat aku sedang berjalan menuju kelasku yaitu kelas XI tiba-tiba ada yang memelukku dari belakang.  
"Ohayo,Miku-chan!"sapanya  
"Ohayo"jawabku  
Perkenalkan dia adalah sahabatku,namanya Kagamine Rin dia kelas X beda 1 tahun denganku..berambut honey blonde dan mempunyai warna mata yang indah yaitu biru azure  
"Ne,Rin-chan tumben kau tidak bersama kembaranmu?"tanyaku  
"Ah! Si Len sedang sakit jadi dia izin tidak masuk sekolah"jawabnya sambil menunjukkan senyuman manisnya kepadaku.  
Dia manis sekali.  
"Miku-chan itu kan Luka!"ujar Rin sambil menunjuk gadis berambut pink yang sedang membawa buku yang sangat banyak  
"Untuk apa dia membawa buku sebanyak itu? "gumamku dengan nada bingung  
"Kita samperin yuk"ajaknya  
"Baiklah"jawabku

Kami pun menghampiri gadis berambut pink tersebut.  
"Luka-chan,untuk apa kau membawa buku sebanyak itu? "tanyaku kepada Luka  
"Ini bukan bukuku,ini buku milik sekolah..aku ditugaskan oleh Kiyoteru-sensei untuk membawa buku ini ke ruang perpustakaan"jawabnya  
"Oh begitu"ujarku  
"Kalian ke kelas duluan saja,nanti aku menyusul setelah aku membawa buku ini ke perpustakaan"ujar Luka  
"Baiklah,ayo kita ke kelas Rin"ajakku ke Rin  
Dia hanya mengangguk kecil.  
Aku pun berjalan menuju kelasku,saat sudah sampai di kelas seperti biasa suasana di kelas sangatlah di kelasku itu pembuat onar dan paling berisik dari semua walaupun begitu aku sama sekali tidak terganggu malah aku senang mendapat kelas seperti ini,kekompakkan dan rasa sayang sangat terasa di kelas ini.  
Aku dan Rin berjalan menuju tempat duduk masing-masing,tempat dudukku dan Rin dekat dan jadi aku gampang untuk mengobrol bareng dia.  
Saat senseiku sudah masuk suasana kelas berubah menjadi hening,ya memang kalau sudah sensei Meiko yang masuk kelasku berubah menjadi hening karena Meiko-sensei itu termasuk Guru-killer !

"Kenapa bangku meja Megurine kosong?"tanyanya dengan nada marah  
Tidak ada yang berani menjawab,awalnya aku ingin menjawab tapi aku urungkan niatku.  
"Kenapa kalian tidak menjawab?"bentaknya  
"Megurine-san sedang ditugaskan membawa buku ke perpustakaan oleh Kiyoteru-sensei!"ujar Rin  
"I-iya itu benar"ujarku  
"Baiklah Hatsune-san Kagamine-san kalian silahkan duduk"suruhnya  
"Baik"ujarku dan rin berbarengan  
Tiba-tiba Luka datang  
"Gomenne sensei"ujarnya sambil membungkukkan badannya  
"Daijobu,tadi Hatsune-san dan Kagamine-san sudah memberikan alasannya"ujar sensei Meiko  
"Oh,baiklah sensei"ujar Luka  
Luka pun berjalan menuju tempat duduknya dan menunjukkan senyumnya kepadaku dan Rin.

~SKIP TIME~  
Bel sudah berbunyi dan waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 12 siang,ini waktunya pulang.  
"Ne,Luka-chan aku menginap di rumah kamu ya!tadi aku sudah izin dengan Mikuo-nii"pintaku dengan mata berbinar-binar  
"Baiklah"jawabnya singkat  
"Yosh!" pun menaikkan bangkuku dan piket,saat sudah selesai piket aku dan Luka pulang bareng karena aku menginap Rin mau ikut,tapi karena Len sakit jadi dia tidak bisa ikut karena harus merawat Len.

~Skip Time~

Aku pun sudah sampai di rumah Luka yang menurutku lumayan besar,aku pun masuk ke rumahnya dan langsung disambut oleh para maid Luka..jadi disini Luka _**ojou-sama**_ ya?

Aku pun menaiki tangga dan berjalan menuju kamar Luka,kamar Luka sangat luas,tempat tidurnya juga besar benar-benar seperti istana  
Aku pun bermain,mengobrol dengannya sampai tak terasa sudah sore  
"Wuaaah aku lapar nihh!"ujar Luka sambil mengelus-ngelus perutnya  
"Same to me!"ujarku  
"Makan yuk!"ajaknya  
"Oke!"jawabku  
Aku dan Luka pun berjalan menuju ruang makan dan ternyata kosong  
"Gomen,_**ojou-sama**_ makanan belum saya siapkan"ucap chef Luka  
"Ah,daijobu tolong siapkan sekarang ya! Aku lapar"ujar Luka  
"Baiklah anda mau apa _**ojou-sama dan **_Miku_**-sama**_?"Tanya chef tersebut kepada Luka dan diriku  
"Aku mau tuna goreng!"jawab Luka  
"Aku sup negi saja"jawabku  
"Baiklah"ujar chef tersebut dan langsung pergi ke dapur untuk memasak makanan kami inginkan.  
"Ne,Luka bagaimana Chefmu tau namaku Miku?"tanyaku  
"Aku pernah menunjukkan fotomu dan memberitahu namamu!"jawabnya  
Aku hanya ber-oh ria, 15 menit kemudian makanan kami datang  
Waah sepertinya sup neginya enak.  
Aku pun mencicipi kuah sup tersebut dan rasanya enak tapi masih enakkan sup buatan kaa-sanku kemana-kemana,hehe!  
Saat selesai makan aku dan Luka pergi ke ruang tamu dan kami pun membanting tubuh kami ke sofa yang lumayan empuk!  
Luka pun menekan tombol on yang ada di remote tv  
"Miku,kau mau nonton apa?"tanyanya  
"Terserah kau saja!"jawabku  
Dia pun membuka channel Cartoon Network (?)….  
Saat kami sedang asyik menonton tv tiba-tiba di luar rumah Luka ada mobil yang berhenti.  
"Ah itu pasti si BaKaito!"ujarnya  
"BaKaito siapa?"tanyaku ke Luka  
"Saudara sepupuku yang sangat menyebalkan tingkat menara Eifel!"jawabnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya  
"Saudara sepupu?"ujarku  
Pintu rumah Luka pun terbuka dan tampak seseorang berambut biru memakai jas hitam dan kacamata masuk ke rumah Luka  
"Hai sodaraku yang menyebalkan!"sapanya ke Luka  
"Sialan,kenapa kau kembali? Sudah bagus-bagus kau di Amerika!"jawabnya  
"Memangnya kenapa?kau tidak suka aku disini,hah!"ujarnya  
"Ya kalau aku tidak suka kenapa dasar BaKaito!"ejek Luka sambil menjulurkan lidahnya  
"Sialan kau!"ujar Kaito  
"Mau bertarung?"Tanya Luka dengan semangat 45  
"Oh,ngajak? Ayo!"jawab Kaito  
Mereka pun mulai berantem seperti Tom&Jerry,aku hanya bersweatdrop ria melihatnya.  
"Gomen Miku-sama mereka berdua memang seperti itu!"ujar salah satu maid Luka  
"Daijobu!"ujarku

'Sepertinya dia orang yang menyenangkan'batinku

TBC

Arisa : Caappeeekk  
Miku : Sini aku pijitin  
Arisa : Gak,makasih!  
Miku : Idih! Yaudah lanjut  
RnR please !

Type your review in this box  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
